Peer Pressure
by Laserfire
Summary: "Look, just admit that you like her. Ben, trust me, okay? I know when you like a girl. We've been friends since we were kids!" Hi and Shelton's mission to bully Ben into admission. Ben X Tory. T for, well, fluff. One-shot.


**A new obsession: Virals. And not just because of the cuteness that WILL BE Tory and Ben.**

**One-Shot.**

"Come on, man, we know you like her." Shelton gives Ben his "no nonsense" stare as Cooper jumps up on Ben, looking for attention. His paws leave dirt tracks on his trousers but Ben doesn't really care. Hi, stands beside Shelton and nods, like some side-kick.

"You know," Ben says, not taking his eyes off Cooper, "anyone would think you'd rehearsed this."

There's a small thud where both Shelton and Hi sit down on the ground of the bunker, in unison. Ben can't pretend that he hasn't seen this coming. Shelton can seldom keep his nose out of business like this, especially when it comes to Ben. And Hi, well Hi just enjoys watching Ben in awkward situations. Lately, if Ben decides to strike up a conversation with Tory about something completely innocent, like Cooper, he never misses the little knowing smile or wink that Shelton shoots him. But then _nobody _could miss Hi's little snorts or sniggers.

Shelton does his little knowing smile that usually drives Ben insane.

"Well, we do so hate to see you so blue." Then he realises the joke he's made. "Get it, Hi?"

The two of them succeed in cracking themselves up at Ben's expense for about the seventh time that week.

Ben rolls his eyes and flings the first thing in his pocket at the two of them, which incidentally happens to be his new phone.

"Oh, oh, oh what have we here? How many texts have been sent to Tory here? Can you read that number for me Shelton? I think it's TWO DIGITS!"

Ben shrugs.

"Big deal."

Shelton smirks.

"Actually, it is a big deal for you, Mr. Suffers –in-silence. Seeing as you've only sent about fifteen messages off this phone and TWELVE are addressed to Tory..."

"About homework!"

It's Hi's time to smile and he doesn't miss it.

"Text number 3. Addressed to Shelton. 'What do the labels in the biology sheet we were given say? His handwriting looks like he puked up ink'. I believe that day we were learning about the female reproductive system. Wonder why you didn't ask Tory about that?" He hoots before speaking again, "As if you didn't know ALL about her reprod..."

"Why the hell would I ask her _that_?"

"You ask her quite a lot of homework questions." Shelton pipes up.

Ben scoffs but doesn't speak.

"Come on, Blue, there's nothing wrong with liking Tory. In fact, it's natural. She's really smart, funny..."

"Perrrdy." Hi drags out the word.

Ben glares at him. Hi holds up his hands in surrender. Shelton leans forward as Ben sits against the wall opposite them, beside the door.

"Look, just admit that you like her. Ben, trust me, okay? I know when you like a girl. We've been friends since we were kids. Remember Linda?"

Ben looks up, his store of sarcasm open in his mind.

"Linda Miller, when I was _six? _Oh yeah, Shelton, how gorgeous is she now? I mean, only, of course, when her face is smothered in fake tan..."

"Tory calls it nutella." Hi says, trying to make Ben smile. It works, for a millisecond when the sides of his mouth twitch, picturing her saying those words.

"Anyway," Shelton says, eager to get back on point, "Remember how mean you were to her? You pushed her into the harbour!"

"So? Like I said, I was six. And my dad made me apologise..."

"Yes, but remember when you hurt your foot? As soon as I brought Tory in, you became such a freaking grouch..." Hi trails off.

"I didn't know she was good with that kind of stuff."

Hi lifts an eyebrow.

"What kind of stuff were you expecting her to be good at?"

Ben rolls his eyes at him and stands up again, knowing that neither of them will drop the subject.

"Just admit it, man. You like her, right," Shelton sighs, exasperated, "Just nod if this is too hard for you."

Ben rolls his eyes again.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, okay? So all you need to do is tell her!"

Ben puts his arms out, and squints his eyes.

"Why? She's too busy oogling Jason'Look at my jock strap' Rich-kid."

Hi jumps up suddenly, pointing at Ben, with all the might in his finger.

"Admission! That, my friend, right there, was an ADMISSION! Ben Blue is in _lurve _with little miss Brennan!"

Hi's eagerness makes Ben smile slightly.

"I like her, okay? A little. What does that matter?"

"It matters because I've never seen you so hung up on a girl like this."

"I'm not hung up." Ben's voice is mimicked on his father's "_and that's final" _voice.

"So being jealous of Jason is just a natural phase?" Shelton adds, knowing it would irk Ben sufficiently. Ben has never been a fan of the snobs, and Shelton knows how much it makes his blood boil to think of Jason with Tory. Heck, it nearly makes Shelton's blood boil, so it must be driving Ben to kill. He succeeds in earning a scowl from Ben and a second of silence.

"Why would I be jealous of that idiot?" He accentuates the last two words, narrowing his eyes as he turns his back to them.

"Because," Shelton walks up to Ben, levelling with him, "you're scared to ask her. Jason will eventually ask her to go out with him. And Tory's polite. If she doesn't know you like her, she may say yes. And that will make you hate him even more. You, Ben Blue, are a coward."

"I'm not a coward! Just because I'm not about to serenade her with tales of love and crap doesn't mean I'm afraid!"

"It does kinda mean that you're not all that brave." Hi speaks but when he receives Ben's look, he almost wishes he hadn't. Shelton mouths the word 'coward' at Hi, who smirks.

"If I could kill Jason, I would." Ben mutters. Hi jumps beside them and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Competition, eh? The cowardly King fears Jason for he may swipe his paramour from under his perfect nose!"

Ben takes a swipe at him, though it's half-hearted. Beating Hi would be like beating a kitten.

"I thought you would be on board with killing him." Ben mutters.

"It can be arranged! Not that we've done it before but, I mean, for you, your Highness and your adventure of love, we humble knights are here for your service, ready to smite whoever we may so that you and your fair lady..."

"Who are we smiting?"

Tory closes the door of the bunker loudly and dumps her set of keys on the floor. She is plainly dressed, pleased to see Cooper. She looks happy until she sees Ben, at which point she glares and points her finger at him, approaching him quickly.

"You! I have a freaking dinosaur bone to pick with you! You gave me the wrong assignment for biology! I stood up in front of the class ready to talk about the functions of the pieces of the eye when we _actually_ had to prepare a debate on stem cell research! Who mixes those two up! You are so lucky that he's letting me prepare it for tomorrow...don't walk away from me when I'm ranting at you!"

Ben had turned away but stopped himself, not because of Tory but because of the sight of Hi and Shelton wetting themselves at the sight of his discomfort was enough to set him off. Shelton sees him glaring, and winks. The word coward sticks in his mind, as he looks at Tory who is still ranting at him, though he has found a way to block out her words. He turns away, trying to push down the urges he feels to prove them wrong, because it would mean opening up. He hates that.

"Ben! Idiot, are you listening to me!"

The sound of Hi snorting is the last straw for him. He spins around, facing Tory, who is still arguing with, well, herself. Fury and desire fills him and he speeds towards her. She keeps shouting. Lifting his arms, he traps both sides of her face. He wastes no time on niceties, kissing her with a kind of angry hunger. He can't hear Shelton or Hi's shocked laughs. He can't even hear his own thoughts. But he's close enough to feel the pounding of her heart and it fills him with more urgency. And a little thought-bubble picture of Jason really doesn't help him pull away. He doesn't feel her resist either.

When they finally pull apart, Tory's face is red with a blush and Ben's is practically white. He drops both his arms down by his sides and he can't seem to get his head around what he's done. Tory stares at him, swallowing slowly, giving nothing away but the redness of her cheeks. She starts to say something but can't find the words. Both Hi and Shelton feel the need to make it even more awkward.

They clap. And this time, even Tory smiles.

**La la la la la la la. I do enjoy reviews :D**


End file.
